Les relations humaines
by FaralEcrivaine
Summary: Isaac Lahey et Scott McCall ne se connaissent pas, pourtant à cause d'un devoir leur 2 mondes vont être obligés de se rencontrer. UA Pairing principal : STEREK STEREK et STEREK
1. Prologue

_**Salut !** **  
**_

 _Je vais un peu me présenter. Je suis FaralEcrivaine. Mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Fara. Je kiff Teen Wolf ( même si il faut avouer que Scott m'énerve un peu ) et je suis amoureuse de Stiles et de Derek *_* . Je suis pas très très normal dans ma tête et je pense que vous allez le remarquer dans mes textes. Avant d'en choquer certaine je tiens à préciser que j'adapte le langage des personnages à leur caractère et à la manière dont j'imagine qu'ils le disent donc si vous lisez des "chui" ou "j'suis", par exemple, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, vous allez vite remarquer que cette fanfic ne contiendra pas beaucoup de langage soutenu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'écris pas en langage SMS ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai même une bêta-correctrice (et lectrice, enfin, j'suis encore un peu perdu dans ce domaine là) que je remercie : **Jeri K.** Car c'est elle qui m'a corrigé mon prologue et qui corrigera sans doute tout mes écris si elle le peut et si elle le veut bien-sûr ( prions pour que ce soit le cas ) Voila !  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Derek_ x _Stlies / Lydia x Jackson / Isaac x Scott / d'autres à découvrir..._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis ( sinon beaucoup de choses seraient différentes ) _

_**Rating :** K+ ( J'suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les lemons mais ne vous inquiétez pas les moments n'en seront pas moins intéressants ! ) Susceptible de changer selon vos demandes.  
_

 _ **Note :** Il n'y aura aucun spoil car c'est un total UA, de toute manière je ne suis pas assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous spoilez je pense. Ce sont tous des lycéens y compris Derek ( vous découvrirez les personnages présent au fil de l'histoire ). Soyez indulgent c'est mes premiers pas sur le site ! _

* * *

Ils se détestent.C'est un fait. Enfin...cela peut encore changer !

* * *

Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey sont 2 élèves de M. Artstridge et lorsqu'ils vont être désignés par le professeur pour travailler ensemble, leur 2 mondes vont être obligés de se côtoyer.

* * *

Prologue

– Isaac Lahey et...tiens Scott McCall, vous travaillerez ensemble ! Melissa Turner avec [...] Vous traiterez sur le sujet des relations humaines avec une approche libre afin que chacun ait des exemples différents.

– Bien. Je vous dis à demain!

Les élèves sortirent en masse en prenant avec eux leur binôme et on pouvait voir devant la porte Scott McCall attendre celui qui, logiquement, serait son camarade de recherche.

Isaac Lahey, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, depuis les deux mois de début de cours, mais il avait pu remarquer qu'il trainait avec les "populaires". C'était un grand blond aux yeux bleu...un bleu clair et envoutant, tout cela sur un visage doux et... mignon... Enfin à titre purement objectif bien sûr!

– Scott McCall c'est ça ? _demanda Isaac en le rejoignant._

– Ouai, _répondit-il gêné_. Donc... Pour le devoir on s'organise comment ?

– Hum...Tu peux passer chez moi à la fin des cours ? _proposa Isaac_.

– Euh… Ouai.

– Ça va. J't'enverrai mon adresse, _fit-il en partant._

– Ok… Héé mais attends !

– Quoi ?

– T'as pas mon numéro.

– Ah ouai ! _se gratta-t-il la tête._

 **oOo**

Un sifflement d'admiration retentit dans une vielle Jeep face à un bâtiment luxueux, suivi d'un : "Eh ben il vit bien ton copain !"

– Stiles, fait pas de conneries ! _prévint Scott en sortant de la voiture._

– Qu… Mais... _fit-il en descendant lui aussi_ **,** Scottie tu m'a déjà vu faire des conneries ? _s'outra Stiles._

– Je les ai vécues Stiles, _s'amusa Scott._

– Pfff.. _. souffla Stiles faussement vexé._

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en face de la porte indiquée par le message, non sans s'être arrêtés sur la sophistication de l'intérieur.

– Stiles, arrête de bouger.

– J'peux pas, j'suis jamais entré dans une maison de riche.

– Stiles ne... _s'arrêta-t-il en voyant la porte s'ouvrir._

En face d'eux se trouvait une grande blonde voluptueuse, elle était belle, très belle même, avec un regard calculateur: Erica Reyes. Elle les fixa un à un pour finir par se décaler.

– Je savais pas qu'elle vivait avec lui, _chuchota Stiles à son meilleur ami._

– Chut, _chuchota Scott en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes._

Ils entrèrent et atterrirent dans un endroit qui rendait bien hommage à l'immeuble. Erica les dirigea vers le salon, qui avait quelque chose de bizarrement familial, où se trouvait Isaac assis sur un canapé qui avait un froissement et une couverture délaissée non loin de lui, laissant penser qu'Erica y était assise il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Isaac se leva puis dit:

– Scott euh...Viens on s'installe sur la table. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Euh non c'est bon. Ça te dérange pas si j'ai ramené un ami ?

– Non ça va.

– Stiles, Isaac. Isaac, Stiles mon meilleur ami, _fit-il les présentations._

– Salut ! _s'exclama Stiles tandis que Isaac se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête suivi d'un léger sourire._

Stiles ne tarda pas à se sentir à l'écart avec le duo qui travaillait et la jeune blonde concentrée sur son émission, emmitouflée dans sa couverture.

Alors laissant place à son hyperactivité, il ne se gêna pas pour monter les escaliers se trouvant dans un coin, il arriva ensuite dans un grand couloir dans lequel il avança en regardant tout autour de lui sans regarder vraiment où il allait. Cette inattention lui valut donc un grognement lorsqu'il frappa contre quelque chose de dur.

– Ouaah y'a même des loups ici ? _se demanda-t-il à lui-même en se relevant afin de savoir quelle était la chose qui l'avait déséquilibré._

– T'es qui toi ? _gronda une voix froide mais...suave ?_

Oh...Non ce n'était pas une chose...C'était tout sauf une chose...Sans doute un ange qui c'était trompé de chemin, ou bien un mannequin de très haute couture...Ou bien...Bien sûr...Derek Hale tout simplement aka le sex-symbol du lycée, le typique bad boy de ces dames.

– Stiles Stilinski ! Enfin Stiles ! Avec le S à la fin parce que certains ont tendance à m'appeler Stile, ce qui est trèèèès moche n-..

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? _le coupa le "mannequin"._

– Eh beh sympa les présentations ! _dit sarcastiquement Stiles._

– J'me répéterai pas.

– Moi aussi chui ravi de te rencontrer ! _rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire._

Derek grogna en se rapprochant, ce qui valut à Stiles de se reculer en baissant les armes.

– Tout doux p'tit loup ! J'suis là avec Scottie.

– Qui t'a autorisé à monter ? _grogna une nouvelle fois Derek._

– Personne. Mais j'te ferai remarquer que en bas y'a pas grand-chose à faire, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les invités ! _continua Stiles pas du tout intimidé._

– Personne t'a invité.

– C'est vrai, _se gratta-t-il la tête_. Mais maintenant j'suis là.

– Pas pour très longtemps, redescend !

– Qu-..Mais pourquoi ?

– J'ai pas à m'justifier, _dit-il hautain en croisant les bras sur son torse._

Stiles ouvra la bouche pour ensuite la refermer, décontenancé par tant d'arrogance et de froideur.

– T'as quelque chose à cacher ou quoi ? _demanda-t-il avec sarcasme._

– Dégage, _gronda Derek._

– Des cadavres...Ouai tu serais le type de gars à cacher des cadavres, réfléchit-il, les yeux plissé et la main sous son menton.

– Stile... _grogna le Derek._

– Non c'est Stiles...Eh qu'est-ce que...Recule, p'tit loup, m'tue pas je dirais à personne pour les cadavres !

– Je ne cache pas de cadavre, _s'exaspéra-t-il en s'arrêtant._

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus et divaguait dans ces déblatérations incessantes.

– ...une cave ouai, ça aurait été mieux...donc y'a peut-être une cave de cachée ou une trappe ! Une trappe je le savais ! C'est sûr...y'a une trappe qui donne sur une cave, comme une cave à vin...J'ai jamais bu de vin, ça a quel goût ? Es-...

– La ferme ! gronda Derek. C'est bon tu descends, dit-il en le tirant vers les escaliers.

– Eh… Mais... Attend... J'vais tomber !

Ils arrivèrent en bas dans un vacarme qui leur valut l'attention des trois autres personnes présentes, mais cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de continuer ses plaintes.

– Super t'a élargi mon t-shirt, râla Stiles. Et j'suis sûr que j'ai une entorse à la chev-...

Derek grogna, énervé, ce qui eut le don de l'arrêter, car il fallait avouer que CE grognement était plutôt intimidant.

– Enfin quelqu'un qui réussit à le faire taire, lâcha Scott avec un rire gêné.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : personne ne rit. Alors Scott, face à ce silence conclu par un: "Stiles, on y va!".

Il se hâta de se lever et se dirigea, toujours mal à l'aise, vers la porte suivi de Stiles qui après avoir remarqué les regards d'Isaac et d'Erica, le rejoignit, puis ils sortirent sur cette fin...théâtrale, tandis que leurs trois hôtes se regardaient, non sans se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

 **oOo**

Sur le lit de Stiles, Scott ne faisait que se plaindre sur le fait qu'à présent Stiles ne pourrait plus l'accompagner chez Lahey car il lui faisait trop honte, ce qui eut l'art d'indigner notre hyperactif.

– Moi je te fais honte ? s'indigna Stiles. Tu veux qu'j'te dise Scotty ?...C'est toi qui me fais honte ! Tu me fais honte parce que tu n'as pas respecté le Brocode ! Non tu n'l'as pas respecté! Derek a failli me tuer et tu n'as rien fait pour me défendre nooon, pendant que ses mains serraient petit à petit mon cou fragile, _divagua-t-il_ , que l'air me manquait au fur et à mesure, toi Scotty tu p-..

– Stop ! C'est bon, c'est bon Stiles ! céda Scott, tu viendras avec moi chez Isaac demain !

Stiles s'arrêta alors de babiller et le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de dire : "Alors ce devoir, il a bien avancé ?"

– Ouai...marmonna Scott, conscient de s'être fait avoir.

 **oOo**

Derek c'était assis sur le canapé et malgré son visage impassible, on pouvait distinctement remarquer qu'il était légèrement énervé, alors, doucement, Erica se blottit contre, puis lui demanda : "Ça va Derek ?"

– Dit c'que t'as à dire, gronda Derek.

– Il faut que j'prévienne les autres que tu t'es trouvé un autre meilleur ami ? sourit-elle de son air de peste.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui intimant d'éclaircir sa pensée : "Tu sais...Stiles", expliqua-t-elle de son air taquin.

Derek grogna et lui donna une tape sur la tête, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune Reyes, et donc énerva encore plus le grand brun. Elle osait se foutre de sa gueule et lui rappeler sa rencontre avec ce gamin insolent? Oh non... Personne ne se moque de Derek Hale, c'est donc pour cela qu'il décida de lui infliger la pire des tortures : les chatouilles.

– Non... Derek... Stp... A… Arrête... Hahaa… a... Arrête ! rit-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges, dû au manque de respiration.

– Tu voulais rire non ? rétorqua Derek en continuant.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Review ? Alors soyez indulgent(e)s c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom donc pleaaase ne m'tuez pas ! Je veux donner un aspect familial à l'histoire mais sans faire du OOC, vous comprendrez, je tiens trop à mon Stiles sarcastique, mon Derek grognon et le reste plus fous les uns que les autres.  
**

 **Vos avis ?  
**

FaralEcrivaine


	2. Chapter 1 : Que de tension !

**_Salut !_**

 _Désolé pour cette longue attente, l'écriture a pris plus de temps que prévu mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour les prochains chapitres j'ai pris de l'avance ! Le prologue a été corrigé vous pouvez aller vérifier !  
_

 _Merci à ma bêta **Jeri k** pour la correction et à **Aurelie** pour son avis. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! _

_**Pairing :**_ _Derek_ x _Stlies / Lydia x Jackson / Isaac x Scott / d'autres à découvrir..._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis ( sinon beaucoup de choses seraient différentes ) _

_**Rating :** K+ ( J'suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les lemons mais ne vous inquiétez pas les moments n'en seront pas moins intéressants ! ) Susceptible de changer selon vos demandes.  
_

 _ **Note :** Il n'y aura aucun spoil car c'est un total UA, de toute manière je ne suis pas assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous spoilez je pense. Ce sont tous des lycéens y compris Derek ( vous découvrirez les personnages présent au fil de l'histoire ). Soyez indulgent c'est mes premiers pas sur le site ! _

* * *

Chapitre 1

Comme tous les jours, Scott attendait Stiles près de son sublime vélo, et comme d'habitude Stiles arriva en catastrophe, son sweat de travers et son sac risquant de tomber à tout moment, se dirigeant avec hâte vers son meilleur ami.

\- Alors ? _demanda-t-il précipitamment_.

\- Une minute vingt-deux de retard !

\- YEEEES ! _sauta-t-il de joie_ , cinq secondes plus tôt qu'hier !

\- Stiles ? _l'appela-t-il dépité_.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est seulement cinq secondes, quand hier tu m'as dit que tu serais moins en retard, je pensais à une minute plus tôt.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas apprécier les vrais valeurs des choses ! _s'effara Stiles_.

\- Viens on rentre, c'est mieux.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Beacons Hills High School puis se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers tout en discutant.

\- On part à quel heure chez nos meilleurs amis les populaires ? _demanda l'hyperactif_.

\- Le cours d'Arstridge finit à 17h et toi ?

\- Héhéé! Mr. Harris a annulé son cours pour une réunion, donc j'fini à 16h ! J't'avais dit de prendre l'option chimie plutôt que sociologie.

\- Et supporter Harris deux fois plus ? Non merci.

\- Je vois pas où est le souci.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Ah oui c'est sûr que pour toi...

\- Stiles, il te déteste aussi.

\- Non, il ne me déteste pas, il m'aime ! C'est juste qu'il s'en est pas encore rendu compte...

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- De toute manière avec ton cerveau attardé tu peux pas comprendre s'qu'il y a entre nous deux.

\- Quoi, des heures de colles ? _rigola Scott_.

\- Haha très drôle, en attendant t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Quelle question ?

\- On part à quelle heure ?

\- On termine à 17h, donc t'a cas m'attendre jusqu'à 17h.

\- Ou alooors, j'y vais directement à 16h et on se rejoint là-bas à 17h ! _proposa Stiles_.

\- J'te rappelle que t'es censé me servir de chauffeur.

\- Ton vélo fera très bien l'affaire ! Bon on est d'accord ? Alors on fait comme ça ! _fit il en partant_.

\- Qu-..Non ! Stiles ! Stiles ! Raaah...!

Baissant les bras, Scott partit lui aussi de son côté, ayant chacun pris des options différentes, leurs premières et dernières heures de cours étaient différentes, mis à part ça ils étaient dans la même classe. Il pourrait donc le revoir tout le long de la journée, mais il savait que lorsque son meilleur ami avait une idée en tête c'était très dur de la lui enlever. Stiles était son meilleur ami depuis, le plus longtemps que sa mémoire lui permettait de se rappeler, et la chose qu'il a pu retenir de toute ces années, c'était que Stiles était un borné né, il était têtu à vous en faire perdre la tête et malheureusement c'était justement le cas pour Scott.

En arrivant au cours de Mr. Arstridge, il pût voir Isaac assis à la place de Steven, son binôme de table, et qu'à présent Steven était assis à côté d'un gars, Boyl, Boris, Boyd ! Voilà Boyd !

Il s'avança vers sa table en interrogeant Isaac du regard qui lui répondit:

\- Mr. Arstridge veut qu'on s'assoie avec nos binômes d'exposé.

\- Ah!

Il s'installa puis fixa le tableau tandis que le prof préparait des feuilles. Se battant contre lui-même il finit par appeler son binôme: "Hum...Isaac ?"

\- Hum ? _répondit-il en se tournant vers lui_.

\- J'voulais m'excuser pour hier avec Stiles.

\- Derek le veut plus à la maison.

\- Oh...euh à s'propos... _bégaya-t-il_.

\- Tu veux le ramener ce soir ? _le coupa-t-il en le fixant_.

\- Hm… Oui ?... Non ?

\- J'ai qu'une chose à dire : arrange toi avec Derek!

\- Ah...Tu pourrais pas aller lui en parler ?

Isaac fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit avec insolence : Non !

Dépité, Scott se dit à lui-même : J'irai lui parler.

oOo

Tout chantonnant, content d'avoir encore une fois piégé Scott, Stiles marchait vers son cours de chimie, se hâtant afin de ne pas arriver en retard, il ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard sous peine de se faire coller et il ne devait surtout pas se faire coller. Surtout pas.

Il arriva, pile au moment où la porte allait se fermer :

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que les miracles existent, dit Harris avec son éternel cynisme. Stilinski à l'heure.

\- Eh oui monsieur, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Rangez moi ce sourire insolent et allez vous asseoir.

\- Oui monsieur, dit-il en s'exécutant.

Stiles partit s'asseoir sur sa place puis sortit doucement ses affaires. Stiles Stilinski, était un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne faisant pas partie des populaires on pouvait le qualifier de "looser". Il n'avait aucune particularité, enfin sauf une, et bien qu'il n'y en ait qu'une elle était très envahissante: hyperactivité et trouble de l'attention ou TDAH; il ne peut s'arrêter de bouger et de faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

C'est donc à cause de cela qu'il se retrouva le stylo tapotant sur la table et sa jambe frappant nerveusement le sol, attirant ainsi l'attention d'une de ses camarades.

 _Dring. Dring._

\- Dix minutes de pause, _clama monotonement Mr. Harris_.

Les élèves se hâtèrent alors de sortir, et cette même camarade en profita pour se rapprocher de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier concentré sur son équation ne remarqua pas l'approche de la jeune fille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une forte odeur fruitée qu'il daigna enfin relever la tête. Et là...

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Grande, blonde vénitienne, lèvres pulpeuses, aura glaciale: Lydia Martin.

\- C'est toi Stiles ? _demanda-t-elle majestueusement_.

\- Euh...Oui...enfin je crois, _bégaya-t-il bêtement_.

\- Hum... _renifla-t-elle_. Erica n'avait pas tort, _dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête et en plissant les yeux._

Finalement, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le transperçant du regard avant de tourner les talons et de claquer ces derniers durement sur le sol, à tel point que même hors de la pièce Stiles avait l'impression d'encore les entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? _le sortit une voix de sa torpeur._

\- Me rappeler à quelle point la vie était injuste, _dit-il encore rêveur, fixant intensément la porte_.

Il la fixait avec tellement de profondeur que son camarade se mit lui aussi à la fixer, s'attendant à ce qu'une chose extraordinaire y surgisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Stiles demanda:

\- Danny ? Tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais être aussi charismatique qu'elle ?

\- Tu veux être charismatique Stiles ? _demanda Danny sur le ton de la confidence_. Alors traine avec Derek Hale.

Derek Hale. A ce nom, Stiles se mit à foncièrement rougir, en se rappelant la douce chaleur que lui avait fait ressentir la poigne de Derek à travers son t-shirt, en fait il se rappelait surtout de la première stupidité qui lui était passé par la tête et qu'il avait automatiquement sorti : « T'a élargis mon t-shirt » ! _pensa-t-il à haute voix, sans le savoir_.

\- Hein ? _demanda Danny_.

\- Hein… Euh rien, j'ai élargis mon t-shirt au lavage.

\- Quoi ? Mais non sa rétréci-...

\- On va boire de l'eau ? T'a soif !

Danny, secoua la tête dépité puis suivi Stiles, il était habitué au comportement impulsif de son ami cependant cela restait...surprenant.

En sortant Danny bouscula, un jeune homme grand et beau, au regard transperçant : Ethan...

\- Bon ok, j'ai p't'être besoin d'eau finalement.

oOo

\- L'exposé des relations humaines, comptera pour la moitié de l'année, soit pour votre passage à l'année prochaine, je tiens donc à vous faire savoir qu'il vous faudra être très attentif et régulier, car ce ne sera pas facile. A travers cet exposé je tiens à ce que vous voyez où les relations humaines s'arrêtent, jusqu'où va l'entente humaine ? Je tiens à ce qu'il y ait des comptes rendus divers et variés, c'est pour cela que je tiens à ce qu'aucun binôme ne communique avec d'autres binômes. Dans une semaine vous me direz sous quelle forme sera votre compte rendu, vous pouvez y allez.

\- Tu comptes venir à quelle heure ce soir, _demanda Isaac_.

\- J'sais pas, ça dépend de Stiles.

Isaac haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

\- C'est mon chauffeur donc si il m'accompagne pas, j'viendrai à vélo.

\- Vélo, _répéta narquoisement Isaac_.

Oui. Il se foutait ouvertement de la gueule de Scott, et bien que naïf, Scott l'avait très bien compris. Il empoigna donc rageusement son sac puis sorti de la salle de cours, poursuivi par l'aura maléfique d'Isaac, qui ne se débarrassait toujours pas de son sourire sournois.

De ce fait il rentra dans son cours d'histoire énervé et bouscula Stiles sans vergogne afin de s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Isaac est un connard ! _grommela-t-il._

\- Oh non qu'est que tu m'as fait ! Tu n'es plus digne de moi Scott !

\- Ouais ouais rigole ! En attendant j'vais devoir aller voir Derek pour qu'il te laisse venir chez lui ce soir !

\- C'est bien, t'es un vrai ami Scottie !

\- J'espère que tu me feras un bel enterrement !

\- Promis ! Et j'viendrai même te voir une fois tous les cinq ans, si j'ai le temps bien sûr, et j'te ramènerai des pervenches.

\- Des pervenches ?... C'est quoi des pervenches ?

oOo

\- Tu lui dis: "C'est soit moi et Stiles, soit personne!" _s'écria-t-il ardemment_.

\- Stiles, si j'fais ça c'est moi qui me taperai un zéro...

\- Alors prend le entre quatre-z-yeux et met lui un coup de boule ! _proposa-t-il énergiquement._

\- J'ai dit pas de mort Stiles !

\- Et puis tu l'as bien vu ? C'est lui qui se ferait mal à la tête ! _rigola Danny_.

\- Eh ! _s'indigna le concerné_.

\- Regarde Scott, c'est Derek et Erica ! Allez va le voir ! _s'exclama Stiles en le poussant_.

\- Non Stiles ne-...Heeey Derek, tu t'rappelles de moi ?

\- Scott, _répondit-il impassiblement_.

\- Oui...et...tu te rappelles de mon ami...Stiles...?

A l'entente de ce nom, un grognement fendit l'air, faisant ainsi rire la jeune Reyes, bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de Stiles, à contre cœur certes, mais il s'en rappelait !

\- Tu t'en rappelles... _se murmura Scott à lui-même_. Est-ce qu'il peut venir ce soir ?

\- Non ! _puis finalement il dit :_ « C'est tout c'que t'avais à me dire ? »

\- Euh oui.

\- Alors à tout à l'heure.

\- Il a dit non, _déclara-t-il avec une mine dégoutée en retournant vers ses deux amis._

\- Merci Scottie, j'avais remarqué !

\- J'crois qu't'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation, je vais me retrouver seul avec eux alors qu'Isaac est un vrai connard ! Comment j'vais faire ? J'vais pas m'en sortir !

\- Ok ok...J'irai parler avec Derek après les cours.

\- Tu ferais ça ?... Et tu viendras me chercher à 17h ? _demanda-t-il arborant des yeux larmoyants_.

\- Ouais ouais..., _grommela Stiles, sachant très bien qu'il lui était impossible de résister à l'air de petit chien battu de son meilleur ami_.

Au fond, personne ne saurait que Stiles était déçu que Derek ne veuille pas qu'il revienne chez lui, non personne ne saurait.

oOo

Ayant fini les cours plus tôt, Stiles se retrouvait seul au côté de Danny, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- Je sais pas si il a fini les cours ou non, _se lamenta Stiles_.

\- Bah t'aurais dû lui demander.

\- Merci Danny, tes commentaires sont très pertinents !

\- J'essaie juste de t'aider !

\- Oui bah abstiens toi.

\- Ok... Alors j'vais m'abstenir de te dire qu'il y a la cousine de Derek juste à côté.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

En se tournant, il la vit, grande blonde avec une grande brune, perchées sur des talons hauts: Allison Argent et Malia Hale.

\- Hey Malia ! _s'élança-t-il_.

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Hein ? C'est moi. Stiles. On est ensemble en math. On a même fait un exposé ensemble ! _s'indigna l'hyperactif._

\- Ah oui toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas de l'amabilité ! _répondit-il de son éternel sarcasme_. T'es la cousine de Derek non ?

\- Abrège, _dit sèchement Allison._

\- Content d'te voir aussi Allison ! Il termine les cours à quelle heure ?

\- Pourquoi j'te le dirais...à toi ? _demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement faisant ainsi rire la jeune Argent_. Elle fixa froidement l'hyperactif pour finir par lui tourner le dos en disant : « Viens All. »

Pourquoi cette réaction ne le choquait même plus ? Après tout on parlait de Malia&Allison, l'équivalent des pestes du lycée dans les films américains. Malgré la réputation des deux inséparables, ça n'empêchait pas Scott d'être fasciné par Allison (ce que Stiles cherchait encore à comprendre) et Malia d'éveiller la curiosité de Stiles.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle t'a pas aidé.

\- Tu pourrais me donner ton quelque chose pour qu'il me dise à quelle heure finit Derek ?

\- Allez viens !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep de Stiles, puis ce dernier démarra afin de déposer son ami chez lui.

\- Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je vais directement aller chez lui ! Et même s'il faut que je campe devant sa maison eh bien je parlerai à Derek Hale, foi de Stilinski !

\- Bonne chance...

Une fois Danny déposé, Stiles prit la route du loft du jeune Hale, et si tout à l'heure il était confiant, on peut dire qu'à présent il était très stressé.

\- Allez Stiles ! Ce sera facile c'est que Derek Hale ! Oue...et puis si j'ai d'la chance il sera pas là..., _se dit-il à lui-même_. Allez Stiles ! _se convainc-t-il en se garant_.

En arrivant en face de l'immeuble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi impressionné que la première fois. Dans l'ascenseur il continuait de s'encourager face au miroir, puis arriva finalement en face de la porte.

\- Je rêve ou elle est plus grande qu'avant ?

Stiles frappa quelques coups sur l'imposante porte mais personne ne lui répondit, alors pour confirmer l'absence de toute personne vivante, il tourna la poignée qui bizarrement s'enclencha.

Il entra puis :

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? Derek ? Erica ?

Mais rien ne lui répondit, il tourna sur lui-même, mais toujours personne, alors, piqué par sa curiosité il arpenta le salon en parlant à haute voix.

\- Y'a personne ? Si y'a un cambrioleur, ne m'tuez pas ! J'peux même vous aider et vous conseiller quoi voler !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _cracha agressivement une voix_.

Surpris, le jeune hyperactif sursauta et trébucha sur l'accoudoir du sofa tombant dessus, tel un idiot, du moins c'est ce que pensait son interlocuteur.

Il se releva maladroitement, gêné de s'être fait interrompre de cette manière, releva la tête, puis tomba sur la plus belle vision qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir: un Adonis portant seulement un bas de training, avec un torse magnifiquement sculpté d'où ruisselaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Ses yeux suivaient le chemin d'une des gouttes d'eau tandis que son cœur faisait des embardés dans sa cage thoracique.

Non. Ne pas le mater. Se réprimanda Stiles. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Derek ! _fit Stiles suivi d'un grand sourire_

\- Me fait pas répéter.

\- Non bien sûr. Pourquoi j'suis là ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

\- Stile dégage de chez moi !

\- Sssss c'est Stilessss ! J'suis sûr que tu le fais exprès juste pour m'emmerder.

\- C'est que maintenant qu'tu t'en rends compte ?

Stiles qui jusque-là avait les mains dans ses poches pour retenir sa nervosité reprit plus contenance afin de mieux ressortir son sarcasme, et commença à agiter les mains.

\- Il fallait d'abord que j'me rende compte de tes problèmes de locution. Donc voilà, j'suis là pour t'apprendre à prononcer mon prénom ! Tu sais il n'est pas si compliqué que ça !

\- Stiles ! _grogna Derek_.

\- Eh bah tu vois qu't'y arrives !

\- Oui maintenant sors de chez moi ! _dit-il en s'avançant vers lui_.

\- Quoi ? _dit-il en reculant_. Non attends je resterai sage comme une image ! Pas comme les gifs hein parce qu'elles font que bouger mais comme les jpeg ou alors...

\- La ferme !

\- Ok...Donc c'est oui ?

Derek le fixa durement puis partit s'asseoir sur le sofa, il n'allait surtout pas perdre de vue ce sale excité.

\- A 17h je vais aller chercher Scott et j'ai vu une putain de Camaro sur le parking, tu crois que j'pourrais l'emprunter pour y aller avec ?

Derek se releva alors d'un coup puis agrippa son cou d'une main.

\- Personne ne touche à ma voiture.

Stiles leva les mains en signe de rémission puis dit:

\- Pas toucher.

\- Maintenant si t'ouvres encore ta gueule, je t'arrache la gorge. Avec les dents.

Effrayé Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

\- Pas parler.

Derek relâcha l'hyperactif puis retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. Stiles ne tarda pas à le rejoindre mais à une distance convenable. En le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés Derek se tourna vers lui, méfiant, mais Stiles porta sa main à sa bouche et mima le "zippement" de ses lèvres en tournant la serrure à la fin.

Mouvement qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Derek.

oOo

\- T'a pensé à une problématique ? _demanda Scott._

\- Non, _dit nonchalamment Isaac, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main._

\- Tu comptes me laisser faire tout le sale boulot ?

\- Non quand même pas, je tiens à avoir la moyenne !

\- Va t'faire foutre ! _cracha Scott en sortant rageusement de la salle afin de se calmer_.

Ayant rendu son cours libre afin que ses élèves puissent potasser leur exposé tout en l'ayant à disposition en cas de question, Mr. Arstridge ne fit pas attention à la sortie subite de son élève.

Isaac lui, gardait son air sournois collé au visage, il était confiant, il reviendrait,...n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien oui, il revint au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui fit encore plus sourire le jeune Lahey.

\- Je savais bien qu't'allais revenir, _sourit-il._

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai pas envie de m'retaper cette année.

\- Alors arrête de faire ton bébé et viens travailler.

Scott le fusilla du regard puis s'installa sur son bureau.

\- Alors t'a pensé à une problématique ? _demanda Isaac à son tour_.

\- Ouais, _le fixa-t-il._ Est-ce que deux personnes venant de deux mondes différents peuvent s'entendre ? Et la réponse est... non.

Isaac le jaugea de haut en bas, troublant légèrement son camarade puis hocha la tête.

\- On en a la preuve avec Stiles et Derek, _ajouta Scott._

\- Ça marche pas, _contesta-t-il_. Ton copain est naturellement énervant.

\- C'est sûr que Derek est mieux ! _ironisa l'autre_.

\- Bien mieux que vous deux.

\- Ah parce j'suis énervant moi maintenant ?

\- T'as pas idée !

\- Tu sais Isaac c'est pas parce t'es plus riche que nous que tu dois te sentir supérieur à nous.

Cette simple phrase jeta un froid glacial, et un éclair de...douleur ?, passa dans le regard du populaire, Scott ne le connaissait pas alors comment se permettait-il de le juger ?

Scott, lui, était perdu, pourquoi Isaac réagissait comme ça ? L'avait-il blessé ? Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Tu sais quoi t'a raison, _claqua durement Isaac_. Deux personnes venant de deux mondes différents ne peuvent pas s'entendre, continua-t-il froidement.

oOo

Du côté de Stiles et Derek, le silence n'avait duré que quelques minutes, le temps du générique de la série passant à la télé.

\- Tu peux pas t'arrêter de remuer ? _se plaignit Derek_.

Mais Stiles secoua la tête vigoureusement, il est impossible pour lui de rester immobile, encore moins quand il ne devait pas parler, et cela avait effectivement le don d'énerver les gens n'étant pas habitués à sa présence. Et dans ce cas-là, Derek.

Derek gronda agressivement en se retournant vers la télé: ce Stiles était un con insupportable ! Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à le garder en vie et pour sa santé mentale le mieux serait de le foutre dehors.

Mais Stiles tapa sur son épaule, il se tourna donc vers lui et ce qu'il vit le laissa dubitatif. Stiles amena sa main vers sa bouche, en mimant tenir une clé, puis il tourna la serrure sur le coin de sa bouche et mima le "dézippement" de sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir puis de la refermer.

\- J'avais gardé la clé ! _dit-il tout content en agitant la clé imaginaire du bout des doigts_.

Stiles était profondément fier de lui-même, ce qui rendait Derek encore plus perplexe. Quel âge avait cet idiot ? Stiles venait de confirmer sa pensée, il devait le foutre dehors.

\- J'avais dit quoi ?

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais vu que j'suis déjà chez toi et bien installé, t'oserais pas me mettre à la porte ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, avec ce fameux regard du style "plaît-il ?"

* * *

 **Voilaaa ! Verdict ? Review ? Non plus sérieusement j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Je vous ai glissé des moments Sterek hihi !**

 _A votre avis Derek va virer Stiles ou non ? Vous pensez quoi de nos moments Sterek ? Le comportement de Stiles ? La "gentillesse" de Derek ?_

 _Isaac et Scott qui ne s'aiment pas, est-ce que sa va empirer ? S'améliorer ? Isaac trop arrogant ou Scott trop susceptible ?_

 _L'apparition des nouveaux persos ? Allison et Malia ? Lydia ? Danny ?_

 ** _Donnez moi vos avis sa m'intéresse ;)_**

FaralEcrivaine


	3. Chapter 2 : Première approche !

_Salut !_

 _Désolé pour cette longue attente, l'écriture a pris plus de temps que prévu et avec les cours j'ai pas non plus beaucoup de temps libre ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et j'espère que vous avez bien profiter de vos vacances !_

 _Merci à ma bêta_ **Jeri k** _pour la correction et à_ **Aurelie** _pour son avis. J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

 **Pairing :** _Derek_ x _Stlies / Lydia x Jackson / Isaac x Scott / d'autres à découvrir..._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis ( sinon beaucoup de choses seraient différentes )_

 **Rating :** _K+ ( J'suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les lemons mais ne vous inquiétez pas les moments n'en seront pas moins intéressants ! ) Susceptible de changer._

 **Note :** _Il n'y aura aucun spoil car c'est un total UA, de toute manière je ne suis pas assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous spoilez je pense. Ce sont tous des lycéens y compris Derek ( vous découvrirez les personnages présent au fil de l'histoire )._

 _ **Reviews :**_ _ _Je viens de me rappeler qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews donc je le fait maintenant :__

 _ **Mioloune**_ _ _: Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !__

 _ **Guest**_ _ _: Hehe, tu verras toi-même par la suite ! En tout cas merci, ça fait plaisir !__

* * *

Chapitre 2

« La zoophilie c'est pas vraiment mon genre. » -Stiles

_Eh ! Derek ! T'es pas sérieux hein ?

Eh bien si. Derek avait tout simplement agrippé son bras et l'avait violemment jeté hors de son loft, laissant derrière la porte un Stiles outré et choqué.

_Je sais, tu..tu m'a juste mis à la porte pour que j'aille chercher Scott, mais quand j'reviendrai tu m'ouvrira...N'est-ce pas ?

Mais Derek était déjà retourné à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire regarder sa série, ignorant en tout et pour tout la voix tonitruante de Stiles.

_DEREK ! T'ES LA ?! DEREEEK ! J'CONTINUERAI DE CRIER JUSQU'À QU'TU M'REPONDE !

Et en toute norme, Derek augmenta le volume de la télé et continua tranquillement de regarder la télé, pendant que Stiles continuait de s'époumoner. Il n'était ni méchant ni mauvais, il était normal. Aucun humain ne méritait l'irritante punition qui consistait à supporter Stiles et ses gamines élucubrations dans son salon. Alors il augmenterait le son encore et encore et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et qu'il parte. Ou alors il lui arracherait la gorge. Avec les dents.

oOo

_Non !

_Lydia, t'avais promis ! se plaignit un blond.

_Oui, pour hier, plissa-t-elle les yeux. Il fallait donc **venir** Jackson.

_... J'avais autre chose à faire, marmonna-t-il.

_Je t'écoute ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

_Pas grand-chose, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lydia haussa un sourcil, l'incitant gravement à dire la vérité :

_Mais encore ?

_J'avais rendez-vous avec, une fille, lâcha-t-il en un soupir.

Lydia évalua la réponse, la retourna de tous les côtés et la comprit dans tous les sens. Finalement, au bout d'un certain silence elle répondit :

_Bien, claqua-telle.

Vexée ? Elle l'était. C'était pire qu'un manque de respect. Alors, elle se renfrogna sur son siège et tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture, feignant de regarder le paysage. Le paysage était plus intéressant que le stupide individu assis à ses côtés.

_J'ai aucun compte à t'rendre ! s'énerva-t-il. De toute manière faire la gueule c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire, termina-t-il dans un marmonnement de mauvaise foi.

L'amour. C'était le point faible de la relation Lydia/Jackson, Lydia était amoureuse de Jackson, ça tout le monde le savait, Jackson n'avait jamais laissé une fille approcher son espace personnel à part Lydia, ça aussi tout le monde le savait. Mais Jackson n'aimait pas Lydia, Jackson aimait, plaire, draguer, faire le badboy, il ne voulait pas être enfermé, et en plus de tout cela Lydia et Jackson étaient comme chien et chat. Pourtant ils étaient très proches, meilleures amis même, malheureusement Lydia restait la reine des garces et Jackson le roi des connards et donc leur relation était très électrique. Le sujet amoureux empirait encore plus leur relation.

_Je ne fais pas la gueule. Je refuse seulement de parler à un crétin comme toi, cracha-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers lui avant de se concentrer sur sa manucure. Et pour ta gouverne je sais faire beaucoup de chose dont la moitié t'es complètement inconnue.

_J'ai pas couché avec elle si ça peut t'rassurer, tenta de tempérer Jackson.

_C'est dommage pour toi, lui répondit-elle froidement, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Jackson, exaspéré, secoua la tête d'un geste lasse sachant très bien que la jeune fille reviendrait, un peu plus tard, calmement s'assoir sur ses genoux avec son fameux sourire supérieur collé au visage, ce sourire voulant dire : ne fait aucun commentaire si tu ne veux pas que je refasse une crise d'hystérie.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il en comprenait en tout cas. Mais en attendant, le silence glacial qui régnait dans la voiture l'irritait au plus haut point. Alors, énervé, il frappa contre le volant en rageant :

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là Isaac ?!

Effectivement, Jackson devait réellement être énervé pour frapper sur son bébé, mais entre sa dispute avec Lydia et l'attente interminable dans le parking, on pouvait dire qu'il était à bout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se proposer d'attendre le jeune Lahey ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Lydia qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous alors qu'il savait déjà la réaction qu'elle aurait ? Il voulait seulement montrer à la jeune fille qu'il était encore libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Lydia avait cette mauvaise manie de toujours vouloir tous contrôler mais lui ne voulait pas être contrôlé alors il se sentais obligé de le lui rappeler, il avait cet inlassable besoin de rappeler à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas maître de lui et que lui seul décidait de ce qu'il faisait. Mais bien-sûr cela se terminait toujours de la même manière.

Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, vraiment beaucoup même, mais ça s'arrêtait là, il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle était importante pour lui et de plus elle le supportait, pourtant les choses trouvaient toujours le moyen de dégénérer. Bon. Avouons-le, il aimait bien ça, ça le rassurait mais cette dose d'énervement n'était vraiment pas bénéfique pour sa peau et sa santé mentale. Surtout pour sa peau.

Jackson, perdu dans ses pensées prit quelques minutes avant d'enfin entendre les tapements sur sa vitre. Il déverrouilla la voiture.

_C'est pas trop tôt ! se plaignit-il. Vient plus tard la prochaine fois.

_Je prends note ! dit ironiquement Isaac.

Il monta dans la voiture en lançant agressivement son sac à l'intérieur sans que Jackson ne le voit -parce que sinon merci la catastrophe, on ne brusquait pas sa Lorelyne- puis s'assit en grognant, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main.

_Mauvaise heure de cours ? intervint la jeune Martin, voyant l'air renfrogné du nouvel arrivant.

_Tu veux dire mauvais binôme, marmonna ce dernier.

_Tiens ! De l'eau dans le gaz avec McCall ? nargua Jackson, le visage soudainement illuminé.

_Ta gueule Jackson, répondit Isaac.

C'était devenu une habitude au cours du temps pour Isaac de demander gentiment à Jackson de la fermer.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lydia légèrement intéressée.

_Rien, se ferma-t-il.

_Allez frisette dis en plus ! s'exclama Jackson.

_Il est...

Il secoua la tête puis se reprit :

_Ce gars est une plaie.

Il batailla plusieurs fois en silence, gesticulant dans le vide et ouvrant puis fermant successivement la bouche avant de se décrisper et de baisser les bras ,fatigué, et d'enfin lâcher avec ironie :

_L'argent est un de ses sujets favoris !

_Quoi ? Il est complexé par sa pauvreté ? tenta de comprendre Jackson.

_M'en parle pas, grommela Isaac ne souhaitant pas continuer la conversation.

Lydia l'observa à partir de son rétroviseur, il arborait sa mine crispée, les sourcils froncés et la bouche retroussée, elle l'examina pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui les yeux plissés et pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui :

_Je croyais m'être débarrassée de cette...chose ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le pull que portait le jeune blond.

_C'est pour ça que j'l'ai retrouvé dans la cave ? s'effara-t-il.

_La prochaine fois tu le retrouveras brulé ! l'avertit-elle les yeux dangereusement froncés.

oOo

Stiles tapait nerveusement sur le volant de sa jeep et ce depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement du jeune Hale. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui, il savait que l'entente ne serait pas facile avec eux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle hargne. Et puis le coup de la clé était super bien trouvé non ? Non décidément il ne comprenait pas. Derek Hale. Il le connaissait de nom, après tout qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Derek Hale ? Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler des populaires ? Ces personnes hautaines et intouchables qui trainaient ensemble afin de seulement profiter de la popularité de chacun. Derek était le chef de cette espèce. Oui, espèce. Parce que, définitivement, ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même espèce. Et tant mieux. Parce que sincèrement, avec un Derek à la tête du groupe, ça ne devait pas être la joie tous les jours. Mais voilà, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle agressivité de sa part. Bon un peu quand même, mais pas tant que ça !

Il était tout bonnement inconcevable pour Stiles de laisser Scott aux mains de ces tyrans mais si l'accès à la maison lui était interdit il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait l'aider, même s'il fallait avouer que jusque-là il ne lui avait pas été d'une très grande aide.

Scott allait l'engueuler, c'était sûr et certain...

_TU AS FAIS QUOI ? s'écria Scott espérant avoir mal entendu.

_Je lui ai fait le coup de la clé !

_Stiles ! On faisait ça en primaire !

_Et qui a donné un âge limite pour faire ça ?

_Il avait accepté que tu restes ! pleurnicha Scott le visage perdu dans ses mains.

_Relaaax Scott ! chantonna Stiles. S'il l'a fait une fois il peut bien le faire une deuxième fois.

_On fait pas la même erreur deux fois de suite ! nia Scott.

_Eh ! s'indigna Stiles. Et puis j'ai pensé à une solution !

Scott appréhenda la suite, le regard larmoyant.

_S'il me laisse pas entrer, tu pourrais essayer de me faire entrer par une fenêtre, expliqua-t-il.

_Stiles ?

_Quoi ?

_Roule, se contenta de dire Scott.

Stiles haussa des épaules puis continua de rouler en perfectionnant sa magnifique idée. Sa stratégie était ingénieuse et créative. Mais mieux valait le garder en plan B. Et prier pour que Derek le laisse entrer. Oui, prions.

Au bout d'un certain temps ils finirent par arriver en face du grand bâtiment et Scott ne put s'empêcher de demander, soudainement stressé :

_Comment comptes-tu grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre ? sincèrement dérangé.

_Bah tu fais descendre une corde ! Avec tous les films que je t'ai fait voir Scottie t'a rien retenu ? s'offusqua Stiles.

_Excuse-moi Stiles ! dit Scott en secouant la tête, dépité.

À quoi c'était-il attendu ? Nous parlions tout de même de Stiles.

_Y'avait pas cette Porsche toute à l'heure, remarqua Stiles.

_Oh non pas un de plus ! supplia Scott.

Qui dit Porsche dit une personne de plus. Achevez-le. Scott fit un pas réticent vers la porte du bâtiment, en la détaillant dans tous ses recoins. Il observait la poignée dorée et les petites reliures argentées qui décoraient cette dernière, puis se fixa sur le léger reflet que renvoyait la vitre opaque sans défaut. Il se voyait, la mine fermée et stressée, sa mâchoire tressautant sous la nervosité.

_Bah. Ça ne va pas Scotty ? arriva son meilleur ami.

_Si. Allons-y, ouvrit-il finalement la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, Stiles voyait très bien que Scott n'allait pas bien -c'était tout de même son passage en année supérieur qui se jouait-et il se sentait impuissant face à ça. Après tout il n'était lui-même pas très amis avec eux. Alors s'ils n'aimaient pas Scott, c'était sûr qu'ils ne l'aimeraient pas lui non plus. Il se contenta donc de faire un sourire contrit à son ami en lui tapotant le dos. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis Scott avait besoin de calme, et pas qu'il fasse le pitre.

Arrivé en haut, Scott avait prié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que tout se passe bien -d'où le besoin de calme-, mais paralysé devant la porte il n'osait esquisser le moindre geste.

Il souffla un grand coup puis sonna. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et les garçons retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent jaillir Derek dans toute sa prestance, il était réellement imposant. Ce dernier fixa Scott puis se décala légèrement afin de le laisser passer, Stiles tenta de discrètement suivre Scott dans le mouvement mais Derek se dressa face à lui les bras croisés lui bloquant ainsi l'accès.

_Derek ! dit Stiles feintant la surprise.

_Dégages.

Stiles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, interloqué, puis demanda les yeux écarquillés :

_Tu m'laisses pas entrer ?

_Non, répondit simplement Derek.

_Mais...Mais pour le retour Scott il pourra pas rentrer ! Il a besoin de moi ! Tu vas quand même pas le laisser marcher à pieds ?

"Yes" pensa intérieurement Stiles, fier d'avoir trouvé une solution.

_Et pourquoi pas ? contra le brun.

Stiles était interloqué. _Pourquoi pas ?_ Ce gars n'était pas réel. C'était pas possible, c'était une blague humaine ou alors un putain de robot !

Malheureusement pour lui Stiles était plutôt calé en robotique.

_Et si j'restais dehors à l'attendre ?

_Et si j'te faisais passer par la fenêtre à coup d'pied au cul ?

Ok. La violence par contre c'était tout autre chose.

_Pour ça faudrait d'abord me laisser entrer, tenta-t-il tout de même.

_Tu veux qu'on essaye ? demanda Derek en s'approchant content de pouvoir expérimenter la chose.

_Mmh, ... Non merci pas besoin, recula-t-il.

_Bien! Derek se retourna donc afin de rentrer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui l'interpella.

_Donc tu comptes réellement me laisser là ? se scandalisa-t-il. Parce que je compte vraiment rester attendre dans le couloir, expliqua-t-il.

_Et j'appellerai le shérif parce que son crétin de fils viole mon espace privé, rétorqua-t-il un sourcil levé.

_...Ça c'est très bas...plissa-t-il exagérément les yeux. Je...je resterai dans le parking et j'attendrai seul dans ma voiture, _son esprit insinua alors exprès un long discours dans la bouche de Stiles_.

Bon, en soi rester seul dans ma voiture ça me dérange pas, j'en profite pour me poser toutes les questions existentielles qui résident sans réponse dans le monde, d'ailleurs j'espère que sa résonne pas dans le parking parce qu-..

_La ferme, le coupa-t-il. Tu rentres mais tu la fermes c'est clair ? déclara-t-il durement, ayant pitié des habitants du quartier et souhaitant réellement en finir avec cette corvée.

_Comme de l'eau d'roche ! hocha-t-il vivement la tête.

Sa dernière technique avait donc finalement marché. Technique fatale. Oui. Il l'appellerait comme ça maintenant. Le manque de patience de Derek était en fait un grand atout !

Stiles entra donc dans le loft suivi de Derek, puis alla vers le salon où il put voir Jackson assis sur le canapé.

_Stilinski ! s'exclama ce dernier, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

_Oh non pas Jackson ! se lamenta-t-il. Finalement j'préfère rester dehors, décida-t-il en essayant de se retourner.

Mais Derek le poussa brusquement à l'intérieur en disant "Bouges-toi". Ce dernier le contourna afin de retourner s'asseoir au côté de Jackson et Erica qui avait l'air de lui raconter quelque chose. Stiles se retrouva alors rapidement seul, il observa autour de lui et aperçu, au même endroit que la dernière fois, Scott et Isaac entrain de vivement discuter. Il retourna son attention sur les trois tyrans assis côte à côte, Erica, Jackson et Derek. Se serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas surpris de les voir ensemble, certes on les voyait très souvent trainer ensemble au lycée en tant que "populaires" mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils trainent aussi après les cours. D'habitude les gens populaires faisaient semblant de trainer ensemble pour seulement profiter de la popularité de l'autre. Après tout, tous les populaires ne sont que des hypocrites, autant entre eux qu'avec les autres ! C'était connu et aujourd'hui ne devait sans doute pas être une exception.

Il ne disait vraiment pas ça méchamment mais en toute sincère objectivité. Stiles n'était vraiment pas du genre à se faire des idées sur les gens sans vraiment les connaitre, il n'avait pas été élevé sur ces bases là. Mais là, tout était favorable à ce stéréotype : ils étaient enviés de tous par leur inaccessibilité. Ils étaient froids mais attiraient tout de même la foule. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient des exceptions quant à leur hypocrisie ?

Au bout de quelques temps, Derek se leva puis monta à l'étage sans calculer Stiles, qui avait tenu sa promesse et était resté très calme. Ce dernier décida d'ailleurs de se diriger vers un fauteuil en cuir avant que les deux tyrans restant ne portent leur venin sur lui.

 _Est-ce que j'peux m'assoir directement ou il faut que je mette des mouchoirs pour pas salir le cuir ? Bordel ça doit couter une fortune, j'aurai pas les moyens de payer le nettoyage. Oh mon dieu et s'il fallait carrément le racheter ? Comm-..._

Malheureusement une dispute vint couper Stiles dans ses intenses réflexions.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent alors vers les éclats de voix et virent Isaac suivi de Scott se lever violemment.

oOo

Scott s'assit en silence sur la chaise en bois de chêne placée au côté de celle d'Isaac sans jeter un seul regard à ce dernier et sortit ses affaires avec ce même air concentré sur le visage.

_T'a réfléchi à une problématique depuis toute à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

_Non. On peut garder les deux mondes différents, répondit, harassé, le jeune Lahey.

_Mm,. Et on formulerait ça comment ?

_Est-ce que deux personnes venant de deux mondes différents peuvent s'entendre ? proposa-t-il.

_Mouais mais "les deux mondes différents" c'est pas un peu trop...vague ? s'embêta Scott.

_Peut-être, haussa-t-il les épaules. Et "venant de deux milieux sociaux différents" ? proposa donc l'autre.

_Bien-sûr, marmonna Scott pour lui-même en détournant le regard.

_Quoi ? grommela Isaac épuisé de la tension présente.

Scott haussa les épaules en niant de la tête, restant concentré sur sa feuille. Isaac roula des yeux, il n'avait même pas besoin de le provoquer pour qu'il prenne la mouche. Ce Scott était vraiment étrange.

Mais bon, autant en profiter !

_Aller Scott ! Je te suis tout ouïe ! insista le jeune Lahey sarcastiquement, penchant légèrement la tête.

_Y a rien, lâche moi ! se défendit hargneusement le brun.

Isaac rouspéta vaguement dans sa barbe pour finalement laisser tomber, il arriverait bien à le faire sortir de ses gongs à un moment ou un autre. Scott avait vraiment l'air sur la défensive donc bon.

_Donc on garde quoi ? finit par demander Scott.

_J'en sais rien à toi de voir, lui dit-il.

_Mmh..., réfléchit Scott.

_On a qu'à garder les milieux sociaux, tenta une nouvelle fois Isaac.

A cette réplique Scott ne put s'empêcher de s'irriter et de le fusiller du regard :

_Tu préfèrerai pas plutôt "Est-ce qu'un riche et un pauvre peuvent s'entendre ?"

Isaac cherchait à le provoquer, c'était un fait qu'il ne niait pas mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Scott avait-il réellement un problème avec le fait qu'il n'ait pas de difficultés financières ?

_Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème McCall ?! se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

_C'est toi mon problème ! répondit vivement Scott, attendant cette question depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce.

_Quelle surprise ! ironisa-t-il.

_Même dans un devoir tu prends ton égo surdimensionné avec toi ! fit-il fi de la remarque du blond.

_L'idée vient d'toi j'te rappelle ! rétorqua Isaac ne comprenant réellement pas ce qu'il avait manqué.

_Il fallait bien, tu foutais rien !

_Donc tu veux que j'sois contre ton idée ? tenta de comprendre Isaac.

_Ça n'a aucun rapport ! s'irrita Scott.

_Ton soucis c'est juste que JE joue le riche et TOI le pauvre dans l'histoire ! explosa finalement Isaac.

Il avait essayé d'être patient mais décidément ce Scott était irritable à souhait. Soit il le faisait exprès soit c'était de naissance.

_Non, le souci c'est que tu peux pas t'empêcher de te croire supérieur à tout le monde ! se défendit encore une fois Scott.

_En quoi j'me sens supérieur ? Tu veux peut-être que je joue le pauvre ? Tu voudrais te sentir riche une fois dans ta vie ?! se leva-t-il énervé. Ce reproche n'était vraiment pas justifié. Il n'avait réellement encore rien fait.

_Plutôt crever que d'être comme vous ! cracha Scott plein de dégout dans la voix.

Cette phrase avait été crachée avec tellement de dégout et de violence que Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et de mettre son grain de sel.

_Tu lui reproches quoi à Isaac exactement ? D'être riche ? demanda-t-il, car après tout seul lui avait le droit d'emmerder Isaac de cette manière.

_Mais ferme là, riche et pauvre vous avez qu'ça à la bouche ? éclata Scott.

_Il faut bien vu qu'toi t'a l'air complexé par ces mots, contra Isaac.

_Vous êtes tous pareils, des stupides gosses de riches arrogants, s'écœura Scott.

_Fais gaffe à tes mots McCall ! prévint Jackson.

Scott allait trop loin. Il fit d'ailleurs un pas vers lui, la colère montant légèrement.

_Sinon quoi ? intervint Stiles.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'la ramènes toi ? demanda Jackson.

_Vous êtes tous là à agresser Scott alors qu'ici c'est Isaac qui cherche la merde, et ça depuis le début ! s'exclama Stiles.

Qu'il fasse le poids ou non, il était inconcevable qu'il laisse Scott se faire agresser par ces mollusques bourrés de fric !

_Mais on t'a rien demandé, s'interposa alors Erica.

_Oh autant pour moi votre majesté ! exagéra Stiles.

_Ta majesté t'a pas demandé ton avis abruti ! dit méchamment Erica.

_Zut, c'est pas justement ce que j'suis en train de donner ? plissa légèrement les yeux Stiles.

_Boucle là ! agressa Erica.

_Lui parle pas comme ça ! la contra Scott.

_Quoi? Y a aussi une manière de s'adresser aux pauvres pour pas paraitre trop riche ? ironisa Isaac.

_Ouais, fermer sa gueule ! lui répondit Scott.

_Regardez-moi ça le clochard se rebelle ! dit narquoisement Jackson.

_Le clochard ? Sérieusement ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça Jackson ? demanda Stiles.

_Ouais, toute une liste, tu veux p't'être les entendre ?

_Tu dois vraiment nous aimer pour écrire toute une liste sur nous ! s'émerveilla ironiquement l'hyperactif.

_Et si j'te montrais tout l'amour que j'ressens pour toi ? menaça Jackson.

_La zoophilie c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Stiles retroussa ses lèvres, tentant de paraître désolé.

_Tu viens d'me traiter d'animal là ? s'indigna Jackson.

_J'pencherai plus pour un chien, réfléchit profondément Stiles le front plissé.

_On a le droit de pas vous aimer, haussa des épaules Scott.

_Quelle ironie ! Vous aimez pas ce que vous rêvez d'être ! s'amusa fallacieusement le Whittemore.

_Rêver d'être stupide, arrogant, agaçant, insupportable, et de vivre que pour l'argent. Hum, j'étais pas au courant, répondit l'hyperactif.

_On t'a pas demandé une définition de toi Stilinski ! persifla Erica.

La tension était palpable, on pouvait sentir le profond mépris du jeune Whittemore et la colère du jeune Lahey, tandis qu'Erica avait le visage plein d'animosité. Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, Erica et Jackson fusillant Stiles du regard, ce "trou du cul" était à lui seul une source d'énervement, ils se lançaient des insultes acerbes, répliquant toujours un peu plus fort avec encore plus de hargne, se méprisant et s'énervant toujours un peu plus. Mais finalement leur attention se retourna vers les deux garçons quand ils les virent dangereusement se rapprocher prêt à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

_Tu t'prend pour qui pour venir chez nous et nous insulter ? Sois déjà content qu'on t'ai laissé entrer !

_ Je devrais peut-être te remercier ? demanda railleusement Scott.

_Ouais, menaça Isaac se rapprochant de son camarade.

Isaac empoigna alors d'un seul coup le col de Scott. Comme alarmée, Erica se précipita vers Isaac dos à lui les bras grands ouverts sans écouter les appels de Jackson qui souhaitait "laisser Isaac lui botter le cul".

_STOP MAINTENANT ! cria-t-elle.

Cela fit un électrochoc à Stiles qui se précipita au côté de son ami en cas de soudaine attaque. Erica les regardait avec hostilité, elle se retenait de tout son être afin ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. Le jeune Lahey, lui, n'en menait pas large, son poing le démangeait et si la jeune blonde n'était pas intervenue il serait déjà collé à la joue de l'autre connard.

Jackson, se rapprocha finalement, déçu de ne pas avoir vu Isaac laisser exprimer sa colère. C'était toujours si beau à voir !

Ce brouhaha incessant avait rameuté le reste des gens présents, et on vit distinctement une bande de filles hétérogènes descendre.

_On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix.

Stiles releva la tête et vit celle qui venait de prendre la parole, Lydia Martin, son éternel charisme virevoltant autour d'elle. Derrière elle se trouvaient Cora et Laura Hale. Les trois filles descendirent et se placèrent près du groupe, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension -et d'énervement pour Cora si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles.

_Les deux petits merdeux allaient partir, fit savoir Jackson.

_Ou alors quoi ? Papa et ses avocats vont venir nous coller un procès au cul ? demanda Stiles.

_Wowowo ! temporisa-t-elle. C'est quoi ça ? Vous étiez pas juste censé faire un devoir ? ne comprit pas Cora.

_Ouais mais les complexés ici présents ont un peu de mal à supporter leur pauvreté, expliqua Jackson.

Sa tension était légèrement redescendue : pour lui rien n'était plus délectant que de se foutre de la gueule des deux guignols ici présents.

_Vous vous disputez parce qu'on est riche ? demanda Lydia sa bouche remontant sous l'incompréhension.

_Plutôt parce qu'on est pauvre, maugréa Scott.

_Vous êtes pauvre, on est riche et ensuite ? demanda Cora sans une once de sentiment, ne tentant pas vraiment de comprendre. Elle avait plutôt l'air agacée d'être là, et cet air Stiles était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu sur le visage de quelqu'un. (on se demande qui!)

_Super ! En fait c'est tous le pack qui est comme ça ! désespéra Stiles laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

_Tu viens de dire quoi là ? demanda brusquement la jeune brune.

_Quoi ? Vous êtes pas assez riche pour vous laver les oreilles ? sourit-il faussement.

_J'suis assez riche pour t'refaire le portrait ! gronda agressivement Cora.

_Riche grâce aux parents ouais, marmonna Scott.

_J'te demande pardon ? demanda Laura qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse.

_Oh ! S'il vous plait ! s'agaça théâtralement Stiles. On sait tous que sans Papa et Maman vous êtes rien que de simples moldus ! leva-t-il les bras.

Cette remarque jeta un froid dans toute la pièce et tous les visages s'assombrirent. Stiles avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir dit La-Chose-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

_Voldemort ? tenta-t-il.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en disant le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom et bien ça annulerait le maléfice du mot interdit qu'il avait prononcé. D'ailleurs quel était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pût dire dans sa phrase pour qu'un froid glacial s'installe ? Pour que toutes les personnes ici présentes aient l'air de vouloir le réduire en charpie. Sérieusement, ils avaient tous le visage assombri de haine. Il préférait quand ils l'insultaient, au moins là ça se limitait à des mots.

_Ça suffit. Dégagez d'ici ! claqua une voix glaciale.

Derek Hale. En haut des marches. Son regard était glacial et sombre à la fois. Tout était tendu, au moindre souffle tout pouvait éclater. Stiles leva la tête vers Derek qui se trouvait encore sur les escaliers, et ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer l'effet dramatique de la scène -qui aurait été très drôle dans un autre contexte. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard acier, toute colère et agacement sortis de son corps. Il était bizarrement blessé par ce regard froid et il dû user de toutes ses forces pour tourner les yeux et ne pas plonger dans ce regard.

_Allez, viens Scott on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Scott continua de fixer les gens face à lui puis finit par suivre son ami.

oOo

_Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais, je les hais ! s'énerva Stiles.

_J'aurais dû lui en coller une ! s'exclama à son tour Scott.

_Merde ! frappa-t-il contre son volant faisant de ce fait tanguer la voiture.

_Eh, j'ai pas envie de mourir ! Ça leur ferait trop plaisir ! le calma Scott.

_Désolé, s'excusa l'hyperactif.

Son impulsivité lui jouait souvent des tours, mais lorsqu'il était énervé sa violence tout comme son sarcasme augmentaient. Bizarrement ce n'est pas la dispute qui l'avait énervé, certes ça l'avait assez remonté mais il avait surtout été un soutien pour son ami. Non, c'est le regard de Derek qui l'avait blessé. Ça l'énervait de ne pas avoir pu réagir en conséquence et d'être parti comme ça. Il aurait dû tenir tête à Derek. Il n'aurait pas dû être blessé par ce regard. Et ce regard aussi, il l'énervait ! Ce putain de regard ! Ce n'est pas lui qu'il fallait regarder si durement ! C'était lui la victime dans l'histoire et pas le contraire ! Il pesta contre sa stupidité et jura entre ses dents quand il vit ses mains trembler légèrement.

Finalement, heureusement qu'ils étaient partis, car dans l'état où il était, quitte à se faire démolir, il aurait été prêt à se battre. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Il aurait été privé de jeux vidéo. Et un nouveau jeu vidéo venait de sortir, donc non merci.

_Pour mon devoir c'est fichu, lança piteusement Scott.

_Mais non ! On pourrait toujours refaire une démonstration de ce qui vient de se passer devant ton prof ! blagua l'hyperactif.

_Ouais c'est sûr qu'y a pas plus clair pour illustrer ! rigola-t-il.

oOo

Si la tension était retombée chez les deux amis, elle était encore à son comble dans le loft et c'est le frisé qui cassa le silence:

_Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ?! explosa Isaac en s'adressant à Erica.

_Ouais ? s'indigna Jackson.

_Aucune violence à la maison ! Tu pourras toujours le défoncer au lycée, expliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Vexée par la réaction de ses deux amis, Erica monta les escaliers et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit, son livre de biologie en main dans l'optique de tenter de réviser et d'oublier le malheureux incident, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle abandonna et l'envoya valser à travers la chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, la débilité de ses amis ou les deux pauvres gugus ?

Elle était quelqu'un de très agressive de nature, et de très susceptible. Alors se retenir d'exploser était très difficile. Elle retint du mieux qu'elle pût les insultes espagnoles menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et envoya valdinguer sa trousse à travers la chambre. Elle se mit en position assise, jambes repliées et ramenées vers sa poitrine, un bras entourant ses genoux et un autre accoudé à son genou. Sa main libre passait successivement dans sa touffe blonde essayant en vain de la calmer et d'enlever les idées noires qui s'installaient par centaine dans son esprit. A croire que les hommes étaient tous stupides. Oui. Elle était féministe et le clamait fièrement. Erica n'était pas quelqu'un de doux et gentil. Elle était méchante et pétasse. Et elle le vivait très bien. C'est vrai qu'elle était très tactile, elle aimait le contact, mais pas avec n'importe qui, seulement avec les personnes en qui elle avait confiance. Et malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle prenait du temps à accorder sa confiance, alors lorsqu'elle l'accordait elle tenait à ce que ce soit avec les bonnes personnes, pas des personnes stupidement bêtes et surtout, elle n'aimait pas qu'on vienne insulter ces personnes-là. Toute sa vie elle avait subi les moqueries, les jugements, et le manque d'affection, alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle se méfie, qu'elle prenne le temps d'étudier et d'analyser les personnes.

Le manque d'affection était sans doute ce qui faisait le plus mal. C'était douloureux. On se sent impuissant, délaissé et par-dessus tout, seul. On a l'impression de ne compter pour personne, une impression qui nous fait comprendre que commettre l'irréparable ne dérangerait personne, bien au contraire. Alors afin de combler ce traumatisme, Erica affectionnait les gens à travers des gestes, parfois tendres, parfois bourrus. Tout le monde comprenait que c'était pour se protéger d'un éventuel abandon et surtout que quand elle aimait, elle aimait entièrement.

Mais à présent ces gestes auraient plutôt tendance à être violents, ce Scott et ce Stiles étaient tout ce qu'elle détestait. Ils se permettaient de juger à tout va et d'envier le monde sans savoir ce qu'ont enduré les gens. Ils sont pauvres mais ce n'était pas leur faute alors ils ont qu'à assumer leur situation et la fermer. Chacun a son lot de problème. Non mais sérieusement, venir chez eux et oser hausser le ton ? D'autant plus qu'ils ont osé hausser le ton sur Isaac ! Son Isaac ! Arracher la langue de Stiles et l'étrangler avec puis tabasser Scott jusqu'au sang était de tentant futurs plans pour la journée de demain.

Erica peaufinait ses plans de torture dans sa tête avec un léger sourire en coin, quand une tête passa craintivement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et un « Je peux entrer ? » la coupa court dans ses pensées.

_Oui, accepta-t-elle sèchement en se redressant.

_Ce sourire il m'était pas destiné, hein ? prit-il tout de même la peine de demander avant d'entrer.

_Sourire ? haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

_Ouais ton sourire...démoniaque, déglutit-t-il toujours réticent d'avancer.

_Non il est pour les deux autres guignols, répondit-elle froidement.

_Ah ça va ! sourit-t-il.

Ravi de la réponse, il se jeta sur le lit accolé au mur, en prenant la peine de parfaitement étendre ses jambes sur tout l'espace possible et surtout sur la jeune fille.

_Arrête, tu vas froisser le drap ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

_Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il se redressa puis s'assit en tailleur face à elle. Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, larmoyants, et on pouvait dire que le Isaac provocant d'il y a quelques minutes était parti très loin. Avouons qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur. Peut-être même beaucoup. Erica était très agressive. Un peu trop même. C'était un peu la garce de la bande, la harpie. Le regard provoquant, le sourire sournois, l'aura colérique. C'était tout elle. Quand elle était énervée, elle avait tendance à oublier toute son humanité et avait des pensées plutôt gores -lui faire regarder des films d'horreur est définitivement une terrible erreur. Elle avait le sang chaud et en était plutôt fière. Jouer la garce, faire rager les gens, les faire souffrir, elle adorait ça, surtout quand on faisait du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait. Lorsqu'elle était tourmentée, rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa colère. Sauf peut-être la tête de chien battu du Lahey. C'était une exception. Une très grande exception. Alors, quand Erica remarqua le regard larmoyant d'Isaac, c'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle finit par sourire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à tenir plus d'une minute. Puis elle le frappa à l'épaule. Tout de même ! Elle avait une réputation à tenir, bon sang !

_Non, répondit-elle après tout cela.

Isaac lui fit alors un petit sourire contrit. Il n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner la scène du rez-de-chaussée dans sa tête mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Ni lui, ni Jackson. Non. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

_J'ai fait ça pour toi. Isaac, l'appela-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, appuyée sur le mur. Ici c'est le seul endroit où on trouve tous la paix. T'aurais regretté de l'avoir frappé ici.

Isaac chercha sa main afin de la serrer dans la sienne puis au bout d'un certain silence, dit :

_Encore une de tes histoires de chakra hein ? la taquina-t-il.

_Eh ! C'est sérieux il faut pas briser l'harmonie d'une pièce, rabroua-t-elle.

_Oui bien-sûr Erica.

_Tu m'crois pas ?

_Si j'te crois. C'est juste ridicule, ricana-t-il.

Il la regarda fixement pendant quelque seconde puis finit par dire :

_...Merci, en lui souriant sincèrement.

Elle le regarda, touchée par son sourire, puis lui fit une tape sur l'épaule rapidement suivie d'un sourire en coin. Isaac était au fond quelqu'un de très fragile. Il aimait provoquer, charrier, mais c'était de loin le petit chiot de la bande. On aimait le cajoler, le protéger et le câliner. Et il n'était pas contre. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle était fâchée contre lui et elle en profitait parfois. C'était sa vengeance pour avoir une tête si pathétiquement mignonne. Bon, bien sûr il ne trompait personne. Tout le monde savait que sous ses airs d'angelots, il était l'une des personnes les plus sournoises et violentes de la bande, mais qu'il essayait de cacher ça sous ses faux airs d'animal abandonné. Essayait. Mais voilà, il n'empêchait que sa tête était vraiment mignonne.

Les deux amis rigolaient ensemble quand ils entendirent une voix à travers la porte:

_Elle est plus furax ? s'écria la voix de Jackson.

_Si et elle veut t'botter le cul ! répondit Isaac.

_Haha très drôle, entra finalement Jackson.

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas cru ? demanda Erica en penchant la tête.

_S'il est encore en vie ça veut dire que t'es plus hystérique ! haussa-t-il les épaules.

_Hysté-..., voulu-t-elle s'offusquer.

_Qui te dit qu'elle était plus en rogne contre moi que contre toi ? s'effara Isaac.

_Il en faut beaucoup pour être énervé contre moi alors que toi… t'es déjà une tête à claque, expliqua-t-il sérieusement avec son éternel prétention.

_Ah ouai ? sourit Isaac. C'est pas ce que dirait Lydia !

Jackson lui administra alors un regard noir en grognant de mécontentement, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il fallait bien sûr qu'on lui remette cette histoire sur le tapis ! Cela alerta la jeune blonde qui jusque-là ne faisait qu'observer la joute verbale qui était devenue, avec le temps, un rituel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? intervint-t-elle.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui lui aurais fait quelque chose ? se révolta Jackson.

_Tu es toujours coupable Jackson ! informa Isaac.

_C'est pas faux ! confirma Erica, un sourire désolé collé au visage, ou peut-être amusé.

_Une minute, les arrêta-t-il. Il y a même pas deux secondes c'était Isaac qui cavalait dans les escaliers avec le visage d'un constipé sentimental !

_C'est pas la même chose…Cora et Lydia avait l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus avec leur...regard, se rappela-t-il en déglutissant. Elles sont effrayantes, bouda-t-il.

_Pauvre boucle d'or ! dit Jackson impertinemment.

_Ouais bah si t'es monté c'est que toi non plus t'es pas si innocent que ça.

_Lydia me fais déjà la gueule, si Erica se rajoute, elles vont s'allier pour m'étouffer pendant mon sommeil, haussa-t-il les épaules.

_Ouais et je les aiderai ! dit Isaac un sourire rêveur plaqué sur le visage.

_Va-...

_Stop ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lydia bordel ?! explosa Erica

Jackson fixa Erica agacé puis soupira vaincu avant de s'installer à ses côtés pour tout lui expliquer.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Pas de Sterek et beaucoup de colère mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait pas trop durer ! Pas trop...

Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications, je ne met pas de jour de publications mais je pense que ça va être le Mercredi, ça vous va ?

Donnez moi vos avis ça m'intéresse !

FaralEcrivaine


	4. Chapter 3 : Vive le lycée !

_Salut !_

 _Pardon pardon pardon pardon ! Vous me pardonnez hein ? Je sais que c'est des excuses pitoyable mais vraiment j'avais pas prévu ce retard ! Brefons, j'espère que ce chapitre il va vous plaire même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de n'amour..._

 _Merci à ma bêta_ **Jeri k** _pour la correction comme d'hab' !_ _ **Et je remercie aussi particulièrement les gens qui lisent et mettent ma fanfiction en favoris, tout ça tout ça !**_

 **Pairing :** _Derek_ x _Stlies / Lydia x Jackson / Isaac x Scott / d'autres à découvrir..._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis ( sinon beaucoup de choses seraient différentes )_

 **Rating :** _K+ ( J'suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les lemons mais ne vous inquiétez pas les moments n'en seront pas moins intéressants ! ) Susceptible de changer._

 **Note :** _Il n'y aura aucun spoil car c'est un total UA, de toute manière je ne suis pas assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous spoilez je pense. Ce sont tous des lycéens y compris Derek ( vous découvrirez les personnages présent au fil de l'histoire )._

 _ **Note 2 :**_ _J'ai glisser une référence qui vient d'une série que j'aime trooop ! Celle qui trouve d'où elle vient, bravo ! Hm, sinon, rien de spécial à dire mis à part qu'il y a la mise en place du nœud de l'histoire, qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage de Jackson et de Stiles et qu'il y a toujours de l'humour et de la haine !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Ils doivent avoir un infiltré en cuisine. » -Danny

Le vendredi était une journée plutôt pénible pour Stiles car il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec Scott. C'est donc dégoûté qu'il alla vers son casier, il déposa les livres qui étaient dans son sac puis claqua la porte de son casier. Et bien-sûr, il fallût qu'en se tournant il vit passer les dernières personnes qu'il souhaitait voir : Erica Reyes et Isaac Lahey. Les deux regardèrent l'hyperactif froidement en passant, mais heureusement ne s'arrêtèrent pas vers lui. Cela soulagea Stiles, il était trop fatigué pour se battre. Malheureusement, le souvenir de la dernière soirée venait de miner son pauvre moral au plus bas. Il venait de se mettre à dos les personnes les plus influentes du lycée, et ce n'était, à son avis, pas de très bonne augure.

Il haussa les épaules, lassé, puis prit son chemin vers son cours d'histoire. Il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait donc il ne risquait pas d'être embêté.

Bien que le cours fut une vraie torture, le plus dur restait à venir. Une heure de permanence. Une heure de solitude. Stiles descendit les escaliers, atterré, puis se dirigea vers un couloir où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il s'assit, adossé à un casier puis sortit un comics de son sac, tout frais, prêt à être lu. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était la personne à qui appartenait le casier à sa droite: Jackson Whittemore. Suivi de...Oh non...Derek Hale.

_Bouge de mon casier, _gronda le brun._

Ne souhaitant pas créer une énième dispute, et surtout pour ne pas revoir le regard de la veille, Stiles se leva sans rechigner, mais bien-sûr ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

_Alors, couille gauche, on est tout seul ? _le questionna Jackson_.

_Non non y'a mon copain Paul le fantôme avec moi tu l'vois pas ? _demanda sarcastiquement Stiles_.

_Fais pas l'malin Stilinski y'a personne pour t'aider ici.

_Wouah Jackson tu connais mon nom de famille ? J'suis touché ! _s'émoustilla faussement Stiles_.

_Avec un nom d'famille pareil c'est normal, _ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer le jeune Hale_.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Jackson ricana en répétant « Stilinski ». _Moi au moins j'ai mon_ **vrai** _nom de famille._ Stiles, connaissant vaguement les origines de Jackson sur le fait qu'il avait été adopté, avait cette réponse bien cinglante en tête mais bien-sûr il ne tomberait pas assez bas pour sortir ça. La famille était un sujet trop sensible et important aux yeux de Stiles. Pas touche à la famille.

Mais Stiles fut coupé dans ses pensées en sentant son dos taper violemment les casiers. Une main empoignait son col tandis que le visage d'un Jackson furieux se dressait en face de lui. Son filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche devait décidément vraiment se mettre à jour.

_Tu viens de dire quoi là ?! _gronda-t-il_.

_Là maintenant tout de suite ? Parce que je dis beaucoup de chose...

Stiles vit Jackson lever son poing et attendit l'impact, qui, au bout d'un certain temps, n'arriva jamais. Derek venait de tirer un Jackson enragé et fixait furieusement Stiles.

_Ne redis plus jamais ça ! _s'exclama-t-il férocement_. On y va. Vous règlerez ça à la fin des cours.

Stiles resta stoïque face à l'animosité qui se dégageait du regard du jeune Hale, puis les regarda partir, sans rien faire. Stiles était mitigé, il était content d'avoir réussi à énerver Jackson, après tout ce qui a dû l'énerver doit juste être le fait d'avoir été touché dans son égo surdimensionné. La notion de famille doit être complètement inconnu pour ces gens-là. Mais, le regard que lui avait lancé Derek lui avait presque donné envie de s'excuser, comme s'il venait de faire une connerie. Mais non, il était seulement furieux qu'il ait osé répondre à son ami, c'est tout. Étaient-ils, même, seulement ami ? Après tout, à part profiter mutuellement de leur popularité, ils ne doivent sans doute pas vraiment se connaître. En tout cas pas comme il connaissait Scott, car l'amitié entre lui et Scott était plus qu'une amitié. Ils n'étaient pas amis, non, ils étaient frères, il connaissait Scott depuis le plus longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Ils avaient vécu la misère ensemble et avaient été un soutien l'un pour l'autre donc c'est sûr, que leur "amitié" ne serait jamais aussi forte que la leur. Cependant, il se maudit tout de même d'avoir encore une fois laissé sa bouche délivrer ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il le veuille.

Légèrement bouleversé, Stiles regarda vaguement le couloir où quelques élèves avaient vu l'altercation, réajusta son t-shirt puis décida de partir du couloir maudit et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, là-bas au moins il était sûr d'avoir le calme.

Le calme a-t-il dit ?

 **oOo**

_Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé l'cogner ?! _enragea Jackson_.

_Ce soir y a les sélections, tu veux y participer ? _répondit simplement Derek_.

_Oui, _bougonna-t-il_.

_T'as ta réponse.

_C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'il s'en sort, _se plaignit Jackson_.

_Je sais, grogna Derek, et aux sélections y'aura pas que nous.

_...Oh non ! prit-il du temps à comprendre. Ne m'dis pas qu'ils se sont inscrits ? _demanda-t-il moqueur._

Derek se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin énigmatique, les deux abrutis allaient être aux sélections ce soir et il allait leur faire ravaler leur mots d'hier.

_Maintenant bouge-toi ça fait dix minutes que Lydia attend, _déclara Derek_.

_Meerde, minauda Jackson. Pourquoi elle veut qu'on se rejoigne à la bibliothèque, c'est barbant !

_J'sais pas, peut-être parce que quelqu'un n'est pas foutu d'avoir la moyenne en physique, nargua le brun.

Jackson se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et de bougonner dans sa barbe tandis que Derek se délectait du spectacle, il adorait faire rager Jackson.

_C'est pas trop tôt ça fait une heure que j'attends ! claqua Lydia.

Les retardataires levèrent les yeux au ciel: Lydia et l'art d'exagérer les choses. Mais Jackson ne releva pas et partit directement s'installer, il n'allait pas risquer d'énerver la jeune blonde alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son "écart" de conduite. Derek lui se contenta de poser ses affaires sur un siège et de partir sans un mot, il n'avait pas besoin de réviser lui.

 **oOo**

Super ! Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble à la bibliothèque ! Pourquoi ne pas aller réviser avec eux ? Oui oui, notez bien l'ironie. Stiles en accord avec lui-même décida de simplement aller dans une autre aile de la bibliothèque afin de ne pas les croiser. Après tout, la bibliothèque était assez grande pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas.

Flânant entre les rangées, il comprit bien trop tard qu'il fonçait sur quelqu'un. Le choc avec la surface dure le fit se reculer et c'est en relevant la tête qu'il comprit que cette journée était vraiment la pire de la semaine.

_Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ? grogna Derek.

_Si toi tu regardais pourquoi tu m'as pas évité ? demanda Stiles en se frottant le front.

_C'était pas à moi de bouger, se justifia-t-il.

_Et c'était à qui ? T'as bien vu que je regardais pas non ?

Derek grogna en réponse à la question ce qui poussa Stiles à reculer les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

_Ok ok j'aurais dû regarder ! J'espère que j'ai pas trop froissé ton t-shirt, je m'en voudrais trop ! ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Stiles.

Stiles fixa alors Derek dans l'attente d'une réaction, et se permit pendant quelques secondes de se perdre dans ses yeux. Il trouvait que son regard était l'une des choses les plus mystérieuses chez lui, il était bleu, tirant légèrement vers le vert et si on regardait bien était entouré d'un fin trait doré. Existait-il un mot pour cette couleur si spéciale ou même la couleur de ses yeux était signée _spécial Derek_ ?

Malheureusement, Stiles fût coupé dans son analyse par la voix rauque de son interlocuteur.

_Vaut mieux pas pour toi parce que même si t'économisais toute ta vie tu ne pourrais jamais payer le tiers de ce t-shirt, trancha-t-il durement.

Stiles grimaça, cette arrogance commençait à devenir insupportable, cet air suffisant et supérieur était exaspérant et ne faisait que renforcer les a priori de Stiles sur ce genre de personne.

_Je devrai investir dans une assurance vie alors, répondit-il.

_Si t'arrives à te la payer, continua le grand brun.

Comprenant que cette conversation n'était qu'une perte de temps, Stiles, légèrement remonté, lui décocha un regard noir avant de le contourner. Il alla se caler sur une table en solitaire, et sortit son téléphone derrière un grand livre de biologie afin d'envoyer des messages à Scott.

 **De Stiles à Scott :**

 _Heelp ! g croisé 2 fois no nouvo meilleur ami ! joie !_

 **De Scott à Stiles :**

 _G histoir avk Erica et Isaac :/_

 **De Stiles à Scott**

 _Bonne chance_

 **De Scott à Stiles**

 _Sva y'a aussi Allison_

C'était censé être une bonne nouvelle ? Stiles soupira et entreprit de jouer à Candy Crush, malgré qu'au bout de 30 minutes le jeu devenait très vite lassant.

 **oOo**

_Page 66.

_Ly-...

_Document 2.

_L-...

_Paragraphe 3.

_LYDIA ! s'écria Jackson.

_Chhhhht ! le reprit la bibliothécaire.

Lydia reporta son attention sur le blond, le scrutant de son regard pernicieux, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

_Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

_Après le 3 tu lis le 4, finit-elle par dire en reportant son attention sur son livre.

Jackson expira puis entama finalement la lecture. Lydia était chiante, cette fille était chiante !

oOo

Étouffant presque, Stiles empoigna son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. C'était irrespirable, et à chaque mouvement il s'attendait à ce que Derek surgisse et le mitraille à coups de livre de chimie. Sérieusement, non merci. Il marchait dans un couloir, son téléphone en main quand il croisa Danny cherchant ses affaires dans son casier.

_Salut Danny !

_Stiles ! Alors Scott m'a dit que ça c'était mal passé hier ?

_Mal passé ? Non j'ai trouvé ça hyper instructif moi !

_Une soirée avec les populaires ! sourit Danny.

_La meilleure soirée de toute ma vie !

Ses affaires enfin récupérées, Danny, accompagné de Stiles, prit la route vers leur prochain cours

_Et toi Danny ta soirée ?

_J'avais rendez-vous, répondit seulement Danny.

_Rendez-vous ?! vitupéra Stiles. Et avec qui ?

_Quelqu'un.

_Mince ! Moi qui croyais que c'était un animal ! ironisa Stiles.

_C'était juste un rendez-vous, rien d'officiel !

_Je parie que c'est Ethan ! J'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances, on dirait que t'as envie de le baiser sur place ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs arrêter ce genre de regards indécents, tu sais j'suis une âme pure et ces regards me mettent mal à l'aise p-...

_Ok ok ! céda Danny mal à l'aise. Il s'appelle Tom. Je l'ai rencontré au Jungle et on s'est juste donné rendez-vous pour boire un verre. Mais je pense pas qu'on se reverra..., finit-il mal à l'aise.

_Tu vois quand tu veux ! conclut Stiles ravi.

Comprenant que son ami n'allait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, Stiles fonça directement dans la salle de chimie, Danny ne souhaitait pas vraiment étaler sa sexualité dans le lycée et il le comprenait alors il se contenta de ça...pour l'instant.

_Une âme pur..., murmura Danny en secouant sa tête, blasé.

Assis derrière Danny, Stiles vit Malia Hale s'installer à côté de lui.

_Alors, tu l'as trouvé mon cousin ? demanda-t-elle.

_Ouais grâce à ton aide incommensurable.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de rage et de rancœur puis se tourna vers le tableau tandis que Stiles la regardait dépité et limite choqué par la haine qu'elle dégageait. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui avec lui ?

_Hé Danny ? appela « discrètement » Stiles.

_Hm ? se tourna ce dernier.

_Tu viens aux sélections ce soir ?

_Oui, toi aussi ?

_Ouais ! sourit Stiles en bombant le torse.

_T'as aucune chance ! renifla Malia indifféremment après avoir écouté la conversation.

_Oh ma première groupie ! s'exclama sarcastiquement l'hyperactif.

_Sa-...

_Bien ! Silence tout le monde ! débuta le prof coupant ainsi la jeune blonde.

Stiles s'affala alors sur son bureau, n'écoutant le cours qu'à moitié. Il crevait de faim et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'est que la sonnerie retentisse. Sa camarade à côté de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses, il sentait son regard l'insulter. Oui ! L'insulter ! Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible ! Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait fait à elle, et en fait il s'en fichait. Vu le nombre de personnes qui voulait sa peau, une de plus, une de moins, où était la différence ? De toute manière, à ses yeux et dans la réalité ses seuls vrais amis étaient Danny et Scott. A ce jour ils avaient été les seuls à être là pour lui -bien qu'il demeurait plus proche de Scott que de Danny- et Stiles tenait sincèrement à eux. Mis à part son père, ils étaient les seuls à connaître la plus grande partie de sa vie, il gardait certes une certaine intimité pour son jardin secret mais ces deux gars étaient tout de même au courant de beaucoup de chose: la mort de sa mère et son passé sombre suite à cette perte, les rapports tendus entre son père et la famille de sa mère, les problèmes que lui causent son TDAH, son asthme, son amour passionnel pour la nourriture, sa lubie pour les films (les MARVEL étant ses préférés), sa peur des araignées et de tous les insectes en tout genre, sa...Ah non, ça ils ne le savaient pas. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Vraiment pas besoin. Mais ils savaient déjà beaucoup de choses.

_Bouge-toi de là ! s'exclama une voix féroce, le réveillant.

Stiles se releva brusquement et se tourna pour tomber sur une furie blonde qui attendait qu'il avance sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse passer. Il regarda alors le reste de la salle et effectivement tout le monde était sorti. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva sans avoir la moindre idée des derniers mots de son professeur. Arrivé dans le couloir il pesta contre sa stupidité, il allait arriver trop tard à la cafétéria !

Arrivé au réfectoire il jura, son plateau dans les mains : il n'y en avait plus ! Il était arrivé trop tard ! Il se dirigea morose vers la table où se trouvaient ses camarades et agressa directement le grand brun face à lui.

_Merci de m'avoir réveillé Danny !

_Le temps que tu t'lèves il n'y en aurait plus ! se défendit l'accusé.

_M'en parle pas il en reste plus du tout, maugréa Stiles.

_Alors remercie moi j'ai réussi à en avoir 3, se vanta Danny. Tenez.

Danny distribua alors à Scott et Stiles un nugget de poulet à chacun.

_Oh je t'aime mec ! Ne m'attends jamais ok ? fit Stiles en admirant son nugget.

_N'empêche je trouve ça injuste qu'on doive se battre pour pouvoir espérer avoir des nuggets, fit remarquer Scott.

_J'aime quand tu soulèves des injustices Scott ! s'exclama Stiles mâchant sans aucune classe son poulet.

_Non mais sérieusement, la bande à Isaac en a des seaux entiers. J'me demande comment ils font, continua Scott en plissant les yeux.

_Ils doivent avoir un infiltré en cuisine, souleva Danny.

_Comme un gang...On pourrait balancer leur infiltré et infiltrer l'un d'entre nous pour ouvrir notre propre trafic de nuggets de poulet ? proposa Stiles.

_Tu regardes trop la télé Stiles, le fixa Danny d'un œil perplexe.

_Humph, se renfrogna l'hyperactif.

_Moi j'trouve pas son idée si mal que ça, fit remarquer le jeune McCall.

_Vu les plans que tu as Scott ça m'étonne pas, rajouta Danny.

Danny les regarda un à un et remarqua rapidement le long regard intense et langoureux qu'ils partageaient et il connaissait parfaitement ce regard.

_Oh non non non vous vous calmez vous deux ! Ce plan est merdique donc maintenant vous mangez, les prévint-il...Et arrêtez de vous regarder comme ça merde ! s'écria-t-il.

 **oOo**

Le repas s'était passé dans le silence, seulement bercé par les quelques critiques de Stiles sur la nourriture. A présent ils étaient seulement accoudés sur la table, vidant leur bouteille de soda.

_Au fait tu lui as fait quoi à Malia ? souleva Danny.

_Aucune idée, ça doit être de famille. Ils m'aiment les Hale vois-tu ? ironisa Stiles.

_On t'aime tous Stiles, se moqua Scott.

_Ouais, les regards qu'elle te lançait étaient plein d'amour ! rajouta Danny.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Stiles ? blagua Scott.

Stiles lui raconta vaguement ce qu'il c'était passé et Scott ne tarda pas à se moquer de lui.

_On s'en fend la poire Scott ! lança Stiles, toisant son ami.

_Mais...Aujourd'hui...Haha...T'attires la poisse ! continua de rire le jeune McCall.

Danny aussi ne tarda pas à suivre le fou rire de son ami.

_Ne reste pas avec moi aujourd'hui, tu me filerais ta poisse et je raterais les sélections, dit Scott.

_Pff, souffla Stiles.

_Il faut surtout pas que je rate les sélections. En plus Allison va sûrement venir les voir, et j'te préviens Stiles, si Allison aussi te déteste et bah on n'se connait pas, confia Scott.

_Haha ! T'as mangé un clown aujourd'hui ?

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent en attendant le début des cours, écoutant Scott geindre.

_J'ai cours avec Mr. Arstridge...

_J'suis sûr que ça vas bien se passer ! tenta de le rassurer Danny.

_Mouais.

_Allez Danny, Mr. Harris nous attend ! appela Stiles.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans leur salle de cours. Le professeur n'étant toujours pas arrivé, Stiles resta appuyé sur le bureau de Danny afin de continuer leur discussion.

_...-voudra jamais me payer les réparations sauf si-...

Mais Stiles se stoppa. Par-dessus l'épaule de Danny il pouvait voir Lydia Martin s'installer puis, remarquant son regard sur elle, lui jeter un regard glacial et renifler dédaigneusement pour finalement se désintéresser de lui.

_Stiles ?

_Laisse tomber. J't'expliquerai après, partit-il s'asseoir, découragé.

Il sentait que cette journée allait être encore plus pénible que d'habitude...

 **oOo**

Isaac tapait nerveusement sur la table, sa jambe tressautant sous le pupitre et ses sourcils se fronçaient successivement. Ce comportement rappelait vaguement à Scott l'attitude son meilleur ami.

_Bon, t'arrêtes de me fixer ! explosa finalement Isaac.

Scott haussa les épaules puis se retourna vers le tableau. Si Isaac était aussi nerveux c'était tout simplement parce que plus tôt Mr. Arstridge avait refusé qu'il change de partenaire. Il avait dit « Exprimez ce qui vous donne envie de changer de coéquipier. Décrivez votre ressenti dans cette relation ». On se croirait en philo, ce prof était complètement taré si vous voulez son avis.

Il allait devoir supporter Scott à très très long terme et il ne garantissait en rien la retenue de ses envies meurtrières, surtout que Scott avait tendance à aller sur des terrains glissants. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était vexé qu'Isaac soit allé réclamer le changement de binôme : c'était à lui de le faire ! C'était lui qui supportait Isaac et pas l'inverse.

Alors entre les deux, on ne parlait plus de tension, mais d'hyper-tension, capable de court-circuiter à tout moment.

Le cours se passait dans le plus grand des calmes, les élèves prenant minutieusement le cours face à eux. Isaac notait sans grand intérêt, il était bien trop perturbé. Scott le perturbait. Sa colère ne voulait pas redescendre. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les mots qu'il lui avait dit et sa présence à côté n'arrangeait rien de son état.

_A présent je veux que vous vous concertiez avant de prendre votre pause pour que vous puissiez me dire où vous en êtes dans votre projet.

Un brouhaha commença alors à naître dans la salle tandis que les deux jeunes hommes restaient silencieux. Scott s'était acharné à prendre chaque mot dit par le prof, il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rater cette année.

_On en est où ? finit par demander Scott.

Isaac ne lui répondit pas, continuant d'écrire ce qui avait l'air d'être des gribouillis aux yeux de Scott.

_Écoute, tu m'détestes et je te hais aussi mais je refuse de rater mon année à cause de-...

Mais Isaac le coupa en claquant violemment sa feuille en face de lui avant de se lever.

_J'vais boire de l'eau, partit-il.

Scott haussa un sourcil face à cette feuille, et se mit rapidement à déchiffrer les notes de son camarade.

_Wow...souffla-t-il.

 _Un documentaire. Interview. Commentaire._ Les bases principales du plan de Isaac Lahey. Si Scott chipotait il aurait râlé sur le fait qu'encore une fois Isaac avait pris des décisions seul, sans le concerter mais il allait s'abstenir. L'idée était bien trop bonne.

Isaac revint nonchalamment et s'assit en récupérant sa feuille.

_T'as fini ? demanda-t-il.

_Ouais.

_T'as compris ?

Scott le regarda d'un air blasé – bien sûr qu'il avait compris – mais Isaac ignora royalement son regard.

_On filmerait le groupe, mes amis et les tiens, et nous on ferait des commentaires.

_Ouais, ça me va, on les filmerait tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_Chaque jour une personne dira ce qu'elle pense de l'autre groupe.

_Et on devra un peu… traîner ensemble.

_Ouais, confirma Isaac réticent, on se ferait des activités.

Scott hocha la tête puis continua : On pourra faire les commentaires à la fin des journées.

Isaac acquiesça et dit :

_Pour les jours par contre faudra s'arranger.

_Il faudrait vite commencer à s'organiser pour le matériel et tout ça.

_Je dois d'abord en parler aux autres, après ce qui s'est passé hier je pense pas qu'ils vont accepter.

_Stiles va accepter, il comprendra que c'est important.

_On n'est pas ami Scott, et on risque pas de le devenir. Alors si mes amis refusent, y aura rien à redire.

_Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, je foirerai pas à cause de vous.

Isaac serra les poings, tentant de se contrôler et répondit froidement :

_Si tu veux rien foirer, évite ce que t'as fait hier.

_Évitez d'être vous-même alors.

_Et vous, évitez d'être jaloux ?

_Ce qui s'est passé hier était loin d'être de la jalousie.

_Ce qui s'est passé hier n'a pas intérêt d'se reproduire, déclara-t-il froidement.

_Ça, ça n'tiens qu'à vous.

_Je suis sérieux Scott. Toi et ton pote n'avez plus intérêt d'nous parler comme ça. Ce qui s'est passé hier est loin d'être fini.

_C'est des menaces ?

_Pur et dur.

_Tu m'fais pas peur Isaac.

Isaac rapprocha son visage de celui de Scott.

_Tu veux p't'être qu'on arrange ça ? haussa-t-il un sourcil.

Mais Scott le poussa :

_Tous les jours c'est un peu trop, corrigea-t-il.

_Une fois par semaine, décida Isaac.

Isaac rangea alors ses affaires puis se leva :

_Il est pas finit le cours, intervint Scott.

_C'est fini pour moi, j'ai les sélections, partit-il.

Scott passa quelques secondes à analyser la phrase puis s'exclama alarmé :

_Oh merde les sélections !

 **oOo**

_Mettez-vous tous en ligne ! ordonna Finstock.

Tenant une liste de tous les participants, le coach sélectionna des noms aléatoirement.

_Quand vous entendez votre nom vous choisissez un gars qui sera défenseur et vous vous placerez en attaque ! Compris ?

Les élèves opinèrent du chef puis l'appel commença :

_Vernon !

Ledit Vernon choisi Isaac comme défenseur puis le sifflet signala le début de l'entraînement. Vernon Boyd était très corpulent et imposant, son choix pour Isaac Lahey était donc stratégique car il était plus svelte que lui. Alors, avec une surprenante rapidité, Boyd s'élança vers les cages. Mais Isaac était grand, et de par son agilité et sa musculature, il réussit à prendre assez d'élan pour pousser son adversaire et réussir à le surprendre pour que la balle tombe.

_Bien joué, commenta Finstock.

Isaac récupéra la balle et couru vers les cages. Il feinta Danny pour finalement marquer. Danny était sans doute le plus tranquille pour ses sélections. Il était gardien de son équipe au collège et était le seul à s'être présenté pour le rôle de goal.

_Retournez à vos postes, finit le coach.

Les deux jeunes gens repartirent à leurs places et Isaac ne rata pas le regard de Jackson. Il fronça alors les sourcils, que préparait-il ? Il regarda vaguement autour de lui et remarqua avec surprise les deux abrutis. Il se retourna alors vers Jackson qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique, il retint comme il put le rire qui failli franchir ses lèvres et se reconcentra sur l'exercice. Jackson était un sadique...

_Whittemore ! appela le coach.

Et Stiles fut le premier surpris en voyant le doigt de Jackson pointé vers lui. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il était arrivé en retard et c'était mis en bout de file afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du coach, il n'avait donc pas fait attention aux gens présents aux sélections, bon, il savait que Jackson et les autres allaient sans aucun doute y participer mais il ne s'attendait pas à ÇA !

_Oh non, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Son seul souvenir fut le regard plein de hargne de Jackson et le câlin violent qu'il fit à la pelouse. Et la pelouse c'est pas confortable. La pelouse ça fait mal. Très mal. Il se releva sonné et entendit à peine Mr. Finstock leur dire de repartir à leur poste. Il alla se repositionner et secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

_Tiens. Nous avons une fille cette année. Erica Reyes.

Quoi ? Il avait vraiment dû tomber trop fort contre le sol…

* * *

Voilà ! Bon beh comme d'hab', j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous allez me donnez votre avis. Bsxx

FaralEcrivaine.


End file.
